


Otamatone of the Soul

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: There seems to be some trouble with the singer of the Velvet Room...





	Otamatone of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I made some mistakes in regards to canon, especially for Persona 5 (I only been refreshing my memory for parts of the game). That being said, this fic does has vague end-game spoilers, so click the back button now if you don't know what it's vaguely being refer too. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes.

“Belladonna please, reconsider your choice. The newest Persona User needs your singing to soothe his soul.”

“~I won’t! No one appreciates me, or you, for that matter, for what we do. You were driving a limo when that grey hair Wild Card User was the latest guest!~”

“I still can’t believe I was able to drive while performing the piano at the same time.”

“~Besides, why should I be singing when **this** is going on?”

“Appearances have to be kept up, unfortunately. We are lucky nothing serious happened to us.”

A blue or gold butterfly soon flutters by between the two arguing figures (the color of the butterfly depends on one’s view). While weak, it has enough strength to do what it has to do.

 _“Please, Belladonna. If not for Nameless, do it for me,”_ says the butterfly. _“I haven’t been at my full strength in years. With what is going on now, you and Nameless are the only remnants left of the Velvet Room. The other guest is sadly beyond my reach, and what Igor did to help our newest guest depends whether or not they meet in time. Please, play your song, as you did before.”_

There’s a pause.

“~You are certain we are both truly needed?~”

_“It wouldn’t be the Velvet Room without you two.”_

“~If that is what you want, I shall sing once more. However, I have one condition.~”

“Does this have to do with that strange human-made musical instrument?”

“~Oh yes, Nameless.~”

\---

The two young girls in matching blue uniforms stares at the teenager with their most utter attention. The teenager, terrify, along with wondering how he has manage to get into his situation (he just fell asleep in his new room for goodness sakes!), grabs the bars of the (his?) prison cell, hoping that someone will finally speak. Soon, the figure with the long nose looks up from his table, and gives him a smile. It wasn’t kind or creepy. It was just a smile.

“Welcome to my Velvet Room.”

“AAAaahHHH-AAaaahhHH-AAAahHH-AAAHH.” _The hell?_

“My name is Igor-”

“AAAAAAaaaahhhhHHH-aaaAAAHHH-aaaaaAAAAHHHHHh-AAAHHH.” _What is that?_

“Before I say anything else,” says the figure, Igor, his eye twitching as if it was going to pop, “I’m going to tell you this now. I have no control over with what you’re hearing right now.”

The teenager, who has his mouth wide open, closes it shut.

“Do you have any other question regarding with what you’re hearing?”

“…No.”

“Good. Let us continue. Please, don’t get distracted with the song. You need to listen to every word that I have to say to you.”

“That’s a song!?”

~~~

Belladonna smiles as she plays the strange blue instrument that resembles a musical eighth note into the microphone, which connects to the main speakers. She may be the singer of the Velvet Room, and while she is lock up inside a jail cell alongside Nameless, it didn’t mean she could sing with an assistant to help her out.


End file.
